Back To One
by Klaine4533
Summary: Kurt is pissed and Blaine is determined to figure out why.


Back at One

Summary: Kurt is pissed and Blaine's determined to find out why. Songfic.

Kurt had stormed through the school all day, avoiding everybody, even Blaine. Especially Blaine. Usually when Kurt got in these kind of moods Blaine was the only one who could get anywhere near him. This was not one of those times, quite the opposite actually, Kurt seemed to be avoiding Blaine.

Blaine had been trying to talk to Kurt all day, to no avail. He didn't know what he had done wrong, and he was determined to figure it out.

The glee club had been questioning Blaine all day about Kurt's attitude and got frustrated when Blaine didn't have an answer for them.

Which is why Blaine was currently storming down the hall towards Kurt's locker, upon reaching it he slammed it shut, narrowingly missing Kurt's hand.

"What the hell?" Kurt yelled.

"What is your problem!" Blaine responded.

"Besides you almost slamming my hand in my locker!"

"You've been storming around this school all day. You've snapped at all of your friends! You've haven't talked to me until right now!"

"What do you care?" Kurt growled.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Blaine scoffed.

"If you cared then you would already know what was bothering me!" Kurt yelled before walking away.

"You know I hate it when you use that line!" Blaine yelled after him.

Blaine spent the rest of his next period pondering his last couple days with Kurt. He didn't remember doing anything to upset Kurt. Just yesterday they had been caught making out on the couch by his dad.

Blaine was so frustrated at this point that he couldn't even recall today's date. He turned around to ask the kid behind him and sat in shock when he was told. "Shit!" Blaine muttered.

Blaine ran to the choir room that day. He stopped in the doorway searching the room for his boyfriend, he startled when he heard a voice. "He's not here."

"Where is he?"

"He sent me a text letting me know to not to expect him." Rachel answered.

Blaine sighed as he sunk down in the seat next to her. "I know what's wrong."

"Please elaborate."

A little while later Kurt got a text message from Blaine telling him to meet him in the auditorium.

"I don't want to see you if all you want to do is fight." Kurt replied.

"Please."

Kurt groaned as he made his way to the auditorium.

As he arrived he called out to Blaine, but received no answer.

A few seconds later Blaine appeared on the stage asking Kurt to have a seat. Kurt was about to retort until Blaine gave him his puppy dog eyes, and quickly sat. "So, I know why your mad."

Kurt raised his eyebrow at him.

"And I know how to make it up to you." Blaine continued getting his guitar out. "I have found the perfect song for us."

Before anything else could be said Blaine began the song.

"It's undeniable that we should be together.

It's unbelievable how I used to say that I'd fall never.

The bases that you need to know if you don't know just how I feel, then let me show you now that I'm for real. If all things in time I will reveal."

At this time the lights came on to reveal the entire glee club behind Blaine and they joined him in the chorus.

"One: your like a dream come true.

Two: Just wanna be with you

Three: Boy it's plain to see that you're the only one for me

And four, repeat steps one through three, five make you fall in love with me.

If ever I believe my work is done, then I start back at one.

Yeah.

It's so incredible the way things work themselves out

And all emotional once you know what it's all about

Hey and undesirable for us to be apart

Never would have made it very far cause you know you've got the keys to my heart… cause

One, your like a dream come true. Two, just wanna be with you. Three, boy it's plain to see that you're the only one for me. Four, repeat steps one through three. Five, make you fall in love with me. If ever I believe my work is done, then I start back at one."

Blaine started walking off the stage towards Kurt as he sang the next part of the song.

"Say farewell to the darken night. I see the coming of the sun. I feel like a little child whose life has just begun. You came and breathed new life into this lonely heart of mine. You threw out the life line just in the nick of time.

One, your like a dream come true. Two, just want to be with you. Three, boy it's plain to see that you're the only one for me. And four, repeat steps one through three. Five, make you fall in love with me. If ever I believe my work is done, then I'll start back at one."

As soon as the song finished Blaine leaped forward attacking Kurt's lips with his own. He heard snickers behind him, but ignored them as he felt Kurt kissing back.

He heard someone clear their throats, probably Mr. Schue, so he reluctantly stepped back. But only enough to be able to look in Kurt's eyes. "Happy anniversary."


End file.
